


Two Minutes Later

by faithinthepoor



Category: Girls Aloud, Pop Music RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompted by this pic <a href="http://pics.livejournal.com/faithinthepoor/pic/00003et3/"></a><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Minutes Later

Her makeup is melting, she’s bored, she aches and she’s so annoyed about the pose that she’s been given that she’s in danger of accruing another assault charge. She checks her messages, not caring that it’s unprofessional, and learns that this was ill-advised. They are just letters on a screen but they are enough to make her want to ravish Nadine there and then. She can picture her smirking and part of her wishes that she could come up with a suitable punishment for Nadine but most of her is focused on getting Nadine naked as soon as humanly possibly.


End file.
